Ella es la chica que me robo el corazon
by Haruna Kariya
Summary: Una mañana una chica cualquiera, en un día cualquiera, se despertó sin ánimos de levantarse y arreglarse para un día cualquiera en la escuela, pero nunca se imagino que su vida cambiaria y conocería al sentimiento que todos llaman "amor"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaemer: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenecen son de Level-5 y nunca lo harán

**Capítulo I**

**Comienzo/Karaoke**

**Una mañana una chica cualquiera, en un día cualquiera, se despertó sin ánimos de levantarse y arreglarse para un día cualquiera en la escuela, pero nunca se imagino que su vida cambiaria y conocería al sentimiento que todos llaman "amor"**

¿?: No quiero levantarme

**En eso alguien llamo a la puerta**

¿?: Pase

¿?: Señorita Ishido es hora de que se levante

¿?: Gracias nana

Nana: Yuuka-san a qué hora va ser la fiesta

Yuuka: a las 8:00 Pm

Nana: Está bien, con permiso

**Cerró la puerta**

Yuuka: (suspirando)

**En el transcurso a la preparatoria**

La joven se encontraba caminando tranquilamente cuando alguien choco contra ella

Yuuka: (quejándose) auch

¿?: Está bien

Yuuka: si

¿?: Con permiso

Y el joven se fue corriendo

Yuuka: que tipo más raro

**En la preparatoria**

Yuuka: (gritando) Rin-chan

Rin era una chica de cabellos negros en forma de 2 coletas, ojos verdes

Rin: Yuuka-chan Hi

Yuuka: como estuvo tu cita

Rin: (emocionada) muy bien y… ¿qué crees?

Yuuka: ya sé, pero quiero oírlo de ti

Rin: Homo me pidió ser su novia

Yuuka: y tu le dijiste

Rin: que si

Yuuka: (saltando de la alegría) me alegro, ustedes se muy hermosos juntos

Rin: que bueno

Yuuka: yo rogaba por que este dia llegara

**Toco la campana de inicio de clases**

Rin: te sigo contando en el camino

Yuuka: está bien

**Y así ambas jóvenes se dirigieron a su salón**

**A las 8:00 p.m**

Yuuka: (haciendo berrinche) Oni-san ya nos podemos ir

Ishido: está bien

**Cuando se dirigieron a la salida se encontraron con 2 personas**

Ishido: Toramaru, Osamu que bueno que llegaron

**Yuuka no les prestó atención**

Osamu: fue difícil encontrar su casa, verdad Toramaru

Toramaru: aja (mirando hacia la calle)

Yuuka: oni-san ¿quiénes son?

Ishido: así el es Osamu Saginuma (señalando al nombrado)

Yuuka: mucho gusto

Osamu: igualmente (saludándose de mano, Yuuka no sintió nada fuera de lo normal)

Ishido: y el es Toramaru Utsonomya (señalando al nombrado), ellos irán con nosotros

**Toramaru volteo y se encontró con Yuuka quien vestía unos jeans azules y una bella camisa blanca sin mangas con una chamarra de cuero a lo cual él se sonrojo, ella al mirarlo se sonrojo también, al verlo tan formal, tan… ¿guapo?**

_Yuuka: él es el tipo de la mañana _

Toramaru: e…to…

Yuuka: e…e…t…to

Ishido: O.o

Osamu: e.e

Toramaru: (sonrojado aun) u…un… pl…ace…r placer (extendiendo su mano)

Yuuka: (sonrojado)i…gua…lm…en….te (juntando su mano con la de él)

**Cuando juntaron las manos sintieron un toque mágico y que nunca Yuuka había sentido**

Osamu: ¿ya nos podemos ir?

Toramaru y Yuuka: (aun sonrojados) Hi

_Yuuka: con que Toramaru-san_

_Toramaru: con que Yuuka-san_

**En el camino estaban formados de la siguiente manera Osamu fue conduciendo, Ishido fue en el asiento del copiloto y Toramaru y Yuuka en atrás… pero durante todo el camino "sin darse cuenta" iban tomados de las manos y abrazados **

**Cuando llegaron a donde era la fiesta (de la cual Rin era la anfitriona) pasaron al lugar y se sentaron en una mesa **

Rin: Yuuka pronto comenzara el Karaoke

Yuuka: (sin darle importancia) Hai

Dj: (en un microfono) les habla su Dj T, ahora el reflector eligira a un chico y a una chica que pasaran a cantar

**Y esos reflectores eligieron a Toramaru y a Yuuka, Dj T les insistió que subiera a la tarima**

Toramaru: no, no, no se cantar

Yuuka: no se cantar

Dj T: vamos chicos

Yuuka: solo lo hare si la hace el

Toramaru: está bien

**Por otro lado**

Dj T: lo hice como me lo ordeno

Rin: muy bien

Dj T: y que canción cantaran

Rin: ya se…

**En la Tarima**

Dj T: y la canción que cantaran es... "You are the music in me" de High School Musical

Toramaru y Yuuka: ¿Cómo?

¿Cómo era posible que Dj T les hiciera eso?, ambos odiaban a muerte las cosas empalagosas y cursis como las canciones de Disney

Empezó a sonar la música y ambos jóvenes se quedaron sin saber que hacer

La joven tomo aire para comenzar a cantar

Na na na na

Na na na na yeah

You are the music in me

You know the words "Once Upon A Time"

Make you listen? There's a reason.

When you dream there's a chance you'll find

A little laughter or a happy ever after

**El joven cobro fuerza al escuchar la voz de la joven, le pareció una de las voces más hermosa que había escuchado y decidió acompañarla**

Your harmony to the melody

It's echoing inside my head

A single voice (Single voice)

Above the noise

And like a common thread

Hmm, you're pulling me

When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong

Oh, you are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us

And it's brought us here because

Because you are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh)

Na na na na na

Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)

You are the music in me

-_¿por qué me siento tan bien cantando con este chico?-_ **se preguntaba Yuuka mientras la canción seguía y ambos jóvenes se habían olvidado de que estaban en un escenario, en estos momentos se desenvolvían si problema alguno mientras se cantaban con sentimiento y no apartaban la vista del otro, porque simplemente no podian**

It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)

Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)

There's no name for it (No name for it)

I'm saying words I never said

And it was easy (So easy)

Because you see the real me (I see)

As I am

You understand

And that's more than I've ever known

To hear your voice (Hear your voice)

Above the noise (Ohh ohh)

And no, I'm not alone

Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)

When I hear my favorite song

I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)

You are the music in me

It's living in all of us

And it's brought us here because

You are the music in me

Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)

We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)

Connected and real

Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)

You are the music in me (In me)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na

You are the music in me

When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)

I know that we belong (We belong)

You are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us

It's brought us here because (Here because)

You are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)

Na na na na

You are the music in me (Yeah)

**Ambos jóvenes terminaron la canción tomados de la mano y con los rostros muy cerca el uno del otro viéndose fijamente, como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo, jadeaban un poco y sentían sus corazones a millón mientras que lentamente volvían a la realidad**

**Ambos bajaron de la tarima y se fueron al estacionamiento**

Yuuka: Toramaru-san que bien cantas

Toramaru: igualmente

Después sin saberlo muy bien ambos se acercaron y se abrazaron, el la tomo de la cintura y ella rodio el cuello de él con sus brazos, se dieron un beso, un largo y apasionado beso, luego se separaron para respirar, luego él la arrincono contra la pared y acariciaba su muslo atreves de su pantalón y ella acariciaba su cabello el ambiente iba caldeando mas y mas, hasta que oyeron pasos decidieron parar y acomodarse la ropa

Toramaru: (sonrojado como el cabello de Hiroto o si se puede mas) gomenasai

Yuuka: (de la misma manera) no te preocupes

Después volvieron a sus casas respondientes, Toramaru se acostó en su cama y se quedo pensando en aquella chica y también que algo le decía que eso solo era el **Comienzo** pero no sabía de que exactamente.

**Notas que nadie lee:**

Autora 1: Hola me encanta esta pareja

Autora 2: e.e ni se nota

Autora 1: cállate

Autora 2: ¬¬'

Autora 1: pliss dejen reviews

Atte: Haruna Otonashi Zaizen XD

Henaichigo Kino XD


	2. Inolvidable

Disclaemer: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenecen son de Level-5 y nunca lo harán

Aclaración:

Cursiva: canción

(): Acciones

Subrayado y negrita: ambiente

**Capítulo II**

**Inolvidable/ ¿estoy enamorado?**

Una semana después

Un Toramaru muy pensativo se encontraba en su cama escuchando música en su i phone 4 y pensando en aquella chica que estuvo a punto de hacerla suya, hace una semana

Toramaru: que baka, que baka, que baka y 1000 veces baka soy

Cuando sonó una canción, la cual hizo que comenzara a recordar

_Era tan bella, era tan bella_

_Que su mirada todavía me quema_

_Como quisiera poderla olvidar_

_Pero se acerca y no lo puedo evitar_

**Flash back**

_Las visitas a su casa se hicieron más continuas_

_Una semana llevaba observándola en silencio, una semana quemándose con su mirada tan profunda, una semana sin poder hablar con ella de lo sucedido o eso pensaba hasta que un día su "sueño" se hizo realidad._

_Toramaru: Yuuka-san quiero hablar contigo_

_Yuuka: ¿sobre qué Toramaru-san?_

_Toramaru: de lo de la semana antes_

_Yuuka: (con una pequeña mancha de tinta roja en sus mejillas) ah eso _

_Toramaru: (igual) si eso _

_Toramaru y Yuuka después de hablar decidieron no contarle a nadie, nada_

_Yuuka: (extendiendo la mano) ¿trato hecho?_

_Toramaru: (extendiendo su mano cerrando el trato) trato hecho_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_Por que cuando habla con sus ojos_

_Dice cosas que no puedo entender_

_Y se desnuda poco a poco _

_Y se convierta en mi piel_

_Flash Back_

_Después de varios días todo volvió a la normalidad… pero cada vez sus miradas se encontraban y el no lograba descifrar lo que sus ojos decían, eran tan misteriosos, tan profundos, tan encantadores, tan…_

_Fin Flash Back_

Toramaru también recordó cuando estuvo a punto de hacerla suya y el peor "oso" de su vida

_Flash Back_

Estaba mordisqueando su cuello, mientras ella acariciaba su cabello, ambos totalmente sonrojados pero… estaban disfrutando ese momento y ninguno pensaba parar… por que acabar con la diversión, aun así ella no estaba segura totalmente, después llego el momento en el que debía pararlo, mientras ella pensaba y respondía a él, Toramaru le había quitado la brusa y el sosten a lo cual comenzó a mordisquear, succionar y a apretar uno de sus pechos, mientas ella lanzaba potentes grititos de placer.

Yuuka: (agitada) Toramaru-san espere

Toramaru: (agitado) ¿Yuuka-san que pasa?

Yuuka: (sonrojada) Toramaru-san (hablando rápidamente) soyvirgen

Toramaru: ¿que dijo?

Yuuka: (en voz baja) soy virgen

Toramaru: no te oigo Yuuka-san

Yuuka: (hablando lo más normal que la excitación se lo permitían normal) soy virgen

Toramaru: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

_Fin Flash Back_

Aun no podía creer lo estuvo a punto de hacer

_Y yo no sé cómo vivir_

_Si ya no puedo sacarla de aquí_

_Que no daría por besarla_

_Por abrazarla una vez más_

El ya no podía sacarla de su cabeza y no sabía cómo vivir, daría su vida, su dinero, su apartamento (N/A: es un pent house XD o como se escriba), TODO, pero había una razón, una maldita razón por la cual no podía

_Y ya no quiero dejarla escapar_

_Si es que la puedo volver a encontrar_

_No quiero perderla porque solo es ella_

_**Inolvidable**__ para mi corazón_

Siempre que la veía quería encerrarse en la habitación de ella y hacerla suya las veces que ella se lo permitiera

**Inolvidable** era la palabra que la describía, **inolvidable** para…el…**inolvidable **para… su… corazón, **inolvidable **seria el día que la conoció, **inolvidable **el minuto en el que se miraron, **inolvidable** el segundo en que se vieron

_Fue como un cuento, se fue como el viento_

_A veces me digo que tal vez me lo invento_

_Si al menos pudiera tener una prueba_

_Algún recuerdo de que estuvo con ella_

No podía creer lo que hizo ese día en Karaoke, simplemente no lo podía creer fue como un "Cuento", todo paso muy rápido, demasiado veloz

Si al menos tuviera una prueba, algún recuerdo de que estuvo con ella, solo noche a noche oía los gemidos de ella, los gritos, recordaba sus sonrojadas mejillas y pequeños pechos y las palabras "soy virgen", "¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"

_Estoy volviendo loco un poco_

_A veces me despierto y sintió aquí _

_Que me susurra en el oído y me dice _

_¿Dónde estás amor?_

Estaba volviéndose a caso loco no lo sabía, a… bueno… a veces en las mañanas después de dormir con la primera que se encontraba, no importa con quien estaba siempre, pero siempre la recordaba ese olor natural a rosas no lo llevaba cualquiera, solo ella era la dueña de sus pensamientos pero por una sola razón no podía estar libremente con ella, también siempre cuando despertaba oía que ella decía ¿Donde estas mi amor?

_Y yo no sé cómo vivir_

_Si ya no puedo sacarla de aquí_

_Que no daría por besarla_

_Por abrazarla una vez más_

Ishido lo mando de viaje por lo cual no vería a Yuuka por un buen rato, mientras iba en el avión pensaba en ella ¿¡Por qué cojones el destino se empeñaba en ponerle las cosas tan difíciles?!, porque no la raptaba y así la tenia escondida del mundo, solo para él, solo para el

_Y ya no quiero dejarla escapar_

_Si es que la puedo volver a encontrar_

_No quiero perderla porque solo es ella_

_**Inolvidable**__ para mi corazón_

Cuando regresara la haría suya las veces que ella se lo permitiera, pero si regresaba y ya no era la misma persona que conoció, no eso era imposible, esa chica no cambiaria ni en un millón de años, esa…chica que para su corazón era** Inolvidable **

**Notas que nadie lee:**

Autora 2: un pequeñisisisisisimo capitulo o… lo más parecido

Autora 1: es como… podríamos decir la… ¿introducción?

Autora 2: eso… fue… todo

Autora 1: gracias por su tiempo


	3. Chapter 3

WOLAA!

Disclaemer: los personajes de Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenecen en cambio la historia sip

Pensamientos: _en cursiva_

(): Acciones

**Capítulo III:**

**¿Tu?/ Un nuevo profesor**

**Al día siguiente**

Yuuka amaneció muy cansada y confundida ¿Qué es lo que había pasado ayer? Que toteria estuvo a punto de hacer...porque bueno…a quién demonios…a quién demonios se le ocurriría entregarse a un chico desconocido en la primera noche de conocidos…podría ser un tratante de blancas… un acosador… un drogadicto… un secuestrador… y muchas cosas más… vaya que irresponsabilidad…por parte de ella.

Se levanto, se aseo, desayuno y marcho a la escuela

Cuando llego a la preparatoria observo que en el estacionamiento de los profesores se encontraba la camioneta de los servants (1) de su onii-san

Yuuka_: qué raro_

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando sonó la campana ni cuando Rin la llamo, estaba muy rara y sobre todo muy extrañada.

Rin: estas bien

Yuuka: …

Rin: Yuuka-chan

Yuuka: …

Rin: Yuuka-chan

Yuuka: ….

Rin: (gritando) YUUUKA-CHAAAN

Yuuka: (saliendo de sus pensamientos y saltando del susto) Rin-chan

Rin: Yuuka-chan te pasa algo

Yuuka: no nada... nada

**Horas después**

Yuuka y Rin se encontraban conversando muy animadamente cuando el director llego.

Director: Jóvenes tomen asiento

Y así todos le hicieron caso

Director: como saben el maestro de Física renuncio porque no los soportaba y porque el V Sector lo despidió así que nos mandaron otro profesor

Yuuka recordó que el V Sector decidía tus maestros, tus materias, tus calificaciones y ella creía que hasta que usar, el color de los bóxers y las bragas, cada movimiento tuyo lo tenían registrado como si tú fueras parte de tamagochi, la vida no es un tamagochi

Homo levanto la mano

Director: Joven Shiro que se le ofrece

Homo: director quien va ser el anciano que nos enseñe

Director: eso lo sabrán pronto, pase onegai

Yuuka miro con un poco de curiosidad la puerta ya que como decía Homo quien sería el pobre diablo que les toco… cuando entro no era más ni nada menos que… Utsonomya Toramaru

A las chicas les salían corazones de los ojos o flores alrededor de su cabeza lo cual ponía celosos a los chicos

Yuuka: _estúpidas niñatas_

Toramaru y Yuuka: (señalándose entre ambos con una venita en la frente) ¿Tu?

La clase los miro impactados, las chicas celosas y los chicos alegres

Director: señorita Ishido y profesor Utsonimya ¿ocurre algún problema?

Toramaru: no ninguno

Director: jovencita…

Yuuka: no ninguno

Director: seguros

Ambos: si

Director: sin más me retiro

Toramaru: pase usted

Director: (hablando para sí mismo) este grupo tiene el historial de ser el mas desastroso de la escuela espero y les dure

Toramaru: (confundido con un signo de interrogación a un lado de su cabeza) ¿que dijo?

Director: (espantado) que espero y este grupo madure

Yuuka: pero no somos verduras

Rin: ni frutas

Director: yo me refería a madurar de mente en base a los conocimientos sobre la física, no madurar de frutas ni verduras

Todos: ahhh

Director: (hablando para sí mismo) que crédulos

Todos. ¿Que?

Director: que…que…que hermosos son los vuelos

Todos: ¿Que?

Director: nada… nada

Todos: ¬¬'

**POV Yuuka**

Después de que el director se marcho las chicas se amontonaron sobre él… pobre tío jodido…esperen porque estoy sintiendo enfado porque ellas se le acercan… yo enamorada…si claro yo Yuuka Ishido, hermana menor de Ishido Shuuji enamorada de Toramaru Utsonomya unos de sus aliados de mi oni-san… sí que gracia… que sigue… la paz mundial.

Observo como Tohsaka se dirige a él y le coquetea…tsk nada fuera de lo normal… sigo observado y… ni te atrevas…o… no sabes en la que te metiste…esa maldita perra se atrevió a besarlo muy cerca de la boca…se atrevió a tocar a **mi** Toramaru…desde…desde que puto momento comenzó a ser **MI** Toramaru bueno no importa…quien busca al toro se encuentra con los cuernos

Molesta me levanto de mi asiento me dirijo hacia él y pongo mi mano en su pecho como diciendo es mío, todas las chicas se enfadaron, se quedaron en shock cuando subí mi pierna haciendo que él la agarrara y les dio un infarto cuando lo bese, era tan divertido ver como las chicas sollozaban y me maldecían creo que por 4 generaciones lo siento por mis hijos, mis nietos, mis bisnietos y creo que mis tataranietos

**Fin POV Yuuka**

**POV Toramaru**

Te miro acercarte a mi pusiste tu mano en mi pecho, me susurraste que agarrara tu pierna y te obedecí, sin chistar ¿porque demonios te obedezco? Creo que que conozco la respuesta la amo, como oyen LA AMOO, si AMOO a YUUKA ISHIDO, como lo oyeron, y luego… sentí algo húmedo en mis labios, sentí como si estuviera en el paraíso, sentí tus labios, porque demonios juega con mis sentimientos que demonios hice para que me hicieran eso a mi, después el beso se intensifico ambos… bueno no nosotros físicamente nuestras lenguas jugaban, si no estuvieran ellos yo ya te hubiera hecho mia, SI DIRA QUE SOY UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO Y SI QUERER A YUUKA ES UN DELITO PUES SI SOY CULPABLE MATENME PERO SIN ANTES BESARLE ESOS LABIOS TAN DULCES…TAN ROSADITOS…TAN SENSUALES

**Fin POV Toramaru**

Después se separaron muy sonrojados y se disculparon, comenzaron la clase y como era la última del día cuando termino todos se marcharon a su casa, pero eso si Toramaru se veía buena onda pero había dejado mucha tarea, en su trabajo era muy estricto cuando Yuuka estaba afuera vio la camioneta y por instinto se acerco a ella en ese momento Toramaru se dirigía al mismo lugar

Toramaru: ¿ya nos vamos?

Yuuka: ¿a dónde?

Toramaru: a tu casa a partir de ahora yo te llevare y te dejare en la escuela

Yuuka: lo que me faltaba un niñero

Toramaru: Ishido me mando

Yuuka: aun no comprende que tengo 15 años que no soy una niña, que parte de todo en mi mundo cambio, **La niña me dijo adiós, **lo de ayer ya no existe hoy, algo paso en mi interior y en esta revolución y… ya no recuerdo lo demás

Toramaru: tu sabes que Ishido-san te trata como una niña pequeña por que eres su nee-san

Yuuka: hablando de mi oni-san...

Toramaru: ¿si?

Yuuka: ¿por que te aliaste con él?

Toramaru: bueno…

En eso sono el móvil de Toramaru

Toramaru: mochi mochi

¿?: _mi amor donde estas_

Yuuka sintió que su corazon se rompió en 1000 pedazos, no, no podía ser cierto no no puede ser, estaba enamorada de un hombre comprometido

Toramaru: en la escuela de Ishido nee-san

_¿?: ahh bueno_

Yuuka lo que hizo fue echarse a correr lo más rápido que su roto corazón y sus lagrimas, que opacaban su camino, le permitiron

Toramaru: ahí esta mi Oka-san verdad

_¿?:si, oye ya me canse de fingir ser tu prometida cuanto tiempo vamos a durar_

Toramaru: a mi tampoco me gusta, pero… ¿como vas con Matt?

_¿?: ¿cual Matt?_

Toramaru: cual Matt, cual Matt, vamos Nonomi se que tienes un noviazgo

_Nonomi: bueno si…y tu ya tienes una chica especial_

Toramaru: si

_Nonomi: es la nee-san del zettei _

Toramaru: (sonrojado) si… ¿como supiste?

_Nonomi: instinto de mujer enamorada_

Toramaru: hay Nonomi

_Nonomi: hay Nonomi ¿Qué?_

Toramaru: Te quiero one-san

_Nonomi: igual yo nii-san_

Toramaru: eso espero bueno adiós (terminando la llamada) Yuuka-san ya nos va…

Pero chico no pudo terminar la frase ya que se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Yuuka

1.- bueno creo que saben que servant significa sirviente

Sayonara!


	4. Chapter 4

O.o 4

Konichiwa minna!

Disclaemer: los personajes de Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenecen en cambio la historia sip

Pensamientos: _en cursiva_

(): Acciones

Basado en la canción ¿Por que? de floricienta

Actuacion especial de:

"la torre de metal" de Inazuma Town

**Capitulo IV**

**Lagrimas/Explicacion/¿Por qué?**

La chica se encontraba en la famosa "Torre de metal" de Inazuma Town (N/A: abajo no arriba), llorando descargando su dolor en lagrimas.

**POV Yuuka**

El amor duele tanto y mas cuando no es correspondido, cuando era niña mi Oka-san siempre me decía "el amor es lo mas hermoso que existe, lo comprenderas cuando crezcas" que se siga creyendo las patrañas de Disney y sus princesas todas esperando al príncipe azul, baa puras toterias para crear a la nueva generación con prototipos como ese, desde pequeñas deberían enserñarles la vida con los verdaderos ojos y no con ese "felices para siempre", siempre es mucho tiempo y la felicidad no dura mucho, los compromisos siempre terminan en divorcio, maltrato, infidelidades, viudos, locos con 1000 gatos

El amor para mi no es nada yo no soy nada para el amor, el amor se la trae contra mi, siempre me terminan rompiendo el corazón

**Fin POV Yuuka**

Yuuka: (llorando y gritando) ¿Por qué? ¿Por que yo? ¿Por que demonios me dan un corazón tan dulce? ¿Por qué mi hermano me consintió tanto? ¿Por qué mis padres me hicieron tan enamoradiza? ¿Por qué me enamore de Toramaru habiendo 1000 pretendientes para mi? ¿Por qué Kami-sama? ¿Por que? ¿Por qué sin el ya no hay nada? ¿Por qué no existen hadas ni príncipes ni sueños? ¿Por qué todo es mentira? ¿Por qué sin el ya no hay mas vida?

Toramaru que la busco por toda la ciudad escucho sus gritos, se bajo de su camioneta subió y la vio en una banca, ella no noto cuando el llego, el aprovecho la oportunidad para acercarse a ella y abrazarla por detrás

Yuuka: suéltame

Toramaru: no quiero

Yuuka: no deberías estar con tu prometida

Toramaru: con que fue por eso

Yuuka: (llorando aun más) si por eso, me sentí como una zorra andando detrás de un hombre comprometido

Toramaru: (limpiándole las lagrimas) Yuuka…

Yuuka: ¿Qué?

Toramaru: Nonomi y yo estamos comprometidos…

Yuuka: eso ya lo se

Toramaru: déjame terminar, pero de mentira

Yuuka: (con un signo de interrogación a un lado de su cabeza) ¿De mentira?

Toramaru: mi Oka-san quería que nos casáramos, pero no gustamos del otro

Yuuka: ¿qué?

Toramaru: esa es la cara que le damos a mi Oka-san y enfrente de los demás no somos nada además solo nos queremos como hermanos pero de ahí nada más.

Yuuka: (dejando de llorar) ahh

Paso un sepulcral silencio pero cómodo

Toramaru: ahora que te has calmado

Yuuka: si…

Toramaru: sabias que este es el lugar donde Endou-san practicaba con una rueda de camión monstruo

Yuuka: si mi oni-san me lo dijo

Toramaru: y que tiene una vista hermosa

Yuuka: si es muy hermosa

Toramaru: pero no las visto desde donde lo vi yo

Yuuka: ¿a si?

Toramaru: (extendiéndole la mano) acompáñame

Yuuka dudo pero luego acepto, tomo su mano y la guio hasta una parte alta de la torre le tapo los ya que quería que fuera una sorpresa, Yuuka sonreía de vez en cuando por la forma de actuar de su profesor Utsunomiya

Yuuka: (sonriendo) ¿a dónde me lleva? profe Utsunomiya

Toramaru: (sarcástico) jajaja que graciosa

Yuuka: algo

Toramaru: ya llegamos

Le destapo los ojos y ella miro sorprendida la belleza de Inazuma Town…era…era hermosa demasiado… no tenia idea… de…. lo que se… estaba… perdiendo, Toramaru al verla sorprendida se rio por la actitud de la joven, asi que por impulso aprovechándose de que tenia la boca entere abierta se acerco a ella y la beso, ella reacciono y correspondiendo, cuando termino aquel largooo beso ella jadeaba

Toramaru: no sabes respirar por la nariz

Yuuka: no…creo

Toramaru: quieres que no vuelva hacer

Yuuka. No está bien, pero cuando me vayas a besar de nuevo dime "Yuuka coge aire" y ya está entendido

Toramaru: (como sargento) si señora

Yuuka: n_n

Toramaru: quieres ir al cine

Yuuka: hai

Toramaru: n_n

Yuuka se sonrojo al verlo sonreir, el chico noto esto y sonrio aun mas

Toramaru: nos vamos

Yuuka: hai

Yuuka se sento en el asiento del copiloto y Toramaru iba manejando, en todo el camino se la pasaron tomados de la mano

**En el cine**

Toramaru:que película quieres que veamos

Yuuka: (examinando las peliculas) umm…no lo se Diario de una pasión (N/A 2: que mamada, N/A 1: no se me ocurrió otra)

Toramaru: es…es…t…a… b…ie….n

Yuuka: bueno si quieres vemos otra

Toramaru: no esta bien esa

**EN LA SALA DEL CINE**

Cuando entraron al cine el olor a amor rodeaba la sala

Toramaru: estas bien

Yuuka: no

Toramaru: quieres que salgamos

Yuuka: no

Toramaru: como quieras

**AL FINAL DE LA PELÍCULA**

Toramaru: e…st….o et…to

Yuuka: me arrepiento de haber dicho que si

Toramaru: ya somos 2

Yuuka: oye

Toramaru: quieres tomar un helado en el parque

Yuuka: si

**EN EL PARQUE**

Toramaru: que hermosa es la naturaleza

Yuuka: muy hermosa, lástima que están acabando con ella

Toramaru: cuando era chico yo quería que mis hijos nacieran en un lugar lleno de naturaleza

Yuuka: n_n

Toramaru: mira el heladero

Yuuka: ve yo te espero

Toramaru: ¬¬' esta bien

**CON EL HELADERO**

Toramaru: 2 onegai

Heladero: ¿para ti y esa muchacha? (señalando a Yuuka)

Toramaru: si

Heladero: es linda

Toramaru: si

Heladero: ¿es tu novia?

Toramaru: si (sonrojado)…n…o… n…o… no

Heladero: hacen una muy hermosa pareja

Toramaru: arigatou

Heladero: ¿pero quieres algo con ella?

Toramaru: si

Heladero: toma tus helados

Toramaru: arigatou

Heladero: son 20 yenes

Toramaru: (entregándole el dinero) tome

Heladero: Gambayo

Toramaru solo asintió con la cabeza

**DE REGRESO CON YUUKA**

Yuuka: tardaste

Toramaru: en serio

Yuuka: hai…pero no importa

Toramaru: (entregándole el helado) toma

Yuuka: arigatou

**CUANDO TERMINARON EL HELADO**

A Yuuka le quedo una mancha de helado a un lado de la boca y a Toramaru se le ocurrió una idea

Toramaru: Yuuka coge aire

Yuuka: ¿Cuánto?

Toramaru: como para cruzar el Danubio buceando

Se acerco a ella y la beso, fue un beso largoooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo

Yuuka: (sonrojada) ves que fácil es decir coge aire

Toramaru: si demasiado fácil

Yuuka: quiero preguntarte muchas cosas

Toramaru: dispara

Yuuka: bueno…

Sayonara matta ne!


End file.
